


Through Dark and Light - A Synesthesia Novel

by babyash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyash/pseuds/babyash
Summary: Seraphim is a representative of a whole race of beings, skeletons.Wish is a multiversal Sans skeleton who tries to save as many lives as possible.What happens when these two come together to create a family?Come find out.
Relationships: Arial/War, Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Fair/Amelia, Rose/Nex, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sera/Wish, Vex/Opal





	Through Dark and Light - A Synesthesia Novel

A rush of air blew through the dense woods as if the forest was sighing, trees rustling gently, the snow that had been laying on the leaves shifting just enough to form a melted circle wide enough for a pair of bare bone feet. 

Wish. That’s what his name is. Wish Droid-Serif Gaster. He is a strange Sans skeleton, and when you actually saw him, he had the most unique look. His left sclera was brilliant gold, as was his right pupil, his right sclera, and his left pupil respectively abyssal purple, almost black.

He also dressed differently than most sanses… He wore a golden/yellow robe with a sun on the chest, a crescent moon on the back, and black highlight drapes over his shoulders. Over his back was a pure black staff, one end ending in a crescent shape, the other in an open ring. He glances around before taking another deep breath.

ZodiacTale... the name didn’t tell Wish much of its concept... As he looks around the large forest around him, he puts his hand to his chest, a concerned frown on his face.  
‘Into town then’ He thought to himself. And with that he started walking through the dense dark wood forest, his feet leaving prints in the snow behind him. Despite seeming so serene and calm, Wish was on high alert, turning his head at the slightest sound, as if paranoid.

The entire place had a happy feeling about it, almost like happiness that only comes from freedom, a feeling Wish was familiar with. 

When Wish looked up at the sky, through the dense leaves of the forest he could see galaxies in detail… So many stars it was impossible he was in the underground. At the corner of what he could see of the sky, there sat a planet that was so close he could see the details of the craters with his naked eye, the planet itself a beautiful shade of soft blues, almost like there was water covering its whole surface.

Wish smiled warmly, a gentle golden glow flowing around him like an aura. The glow wasn’t hot or cold, but Wish seemed to absently notice it.  
“Hemera, I think we have little work here to do... sorry Nyx.” He said, seemingly to himself. His voice was strange, a dark, raspy sound with a thick New York accent. He wasn’t even from New York.

A small reluctant stream of black aura flew around his feet like a cat before disappearing.

“We'll still meet some of the folk here. They should be able to tell us what this place is about.” Wish said as the black flew behind him. He shook his head as he kept walking, silently admiring the beauty of this spot. This part of Snowdin seemed to be in every AU he visited, so seeing something so familiar in a stream of differences felt comforting to Wish. 

This spot usually held a path leading to the Snowdin of the AU. But the ground was just covered in snow, no hint of any path underneath Wish’s footprints. Wish’s walk went on for a few moments, much longer than it usually took to get to Snowdin… He was about to think that this AU was filled with nothing but dense forest and annoying hills covered in snow until he got over the top of a large hill, Wish’s eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

It was a large cityscape that went so far, Wish couldn’t see the other end of it. Skyscrapers and buildings surrounding the largest, most beautiful medieval castle ever. The skyscrapers were all either a light silver or a dark blue, and most held large jumbotrons playing images of some important people Wish didn’t know. The castle, however, was a large building that sat on a massive hill. There were 4 large, looming towers surrounding one center building, a large wall surrounding the building. The whole color scheme of the city reminded Wish heavily of the galaxy above them.

“Wow…” He looked down over the cityscape, his eyes widened with a very childish kind of amazement as he admired everything. “Nyx is this AU actually in space...??”  
Suddenly the wind blows as if it was whispering back to Wish. Wish raised an eyebrow “What do you mean you can't tell? Isn't that your whole thing?”

As Wish watched the city underneath them, he could see… Streamers? Confetti and streamers flew through the air of the city as if the people were celebrating something, and that’s when Wish noticed the spotlights pointed to a specific spot on the castle facing the city.

There’s a deep humming sound around him as he squints to try and see what exactly the spotlights were pointing to, his face contorting into a frown.

“Yeah, this place does seem oddly happy... I don't know why Nyx sensed such a dark center here…” Wish says quietly as his eyes focused on the castle. There was a balcony… The lights were pointing to a large balcony, but what exactly was on that balcony Wish couldn’t see at all. He was too far away, even for his magic.

“Hemera, I hate to ask this of you, but may I take your mantle for a moment?” Wish asked seemingly no one. There was another deep humming sound before suddenly Wish’s eyes turn to pure gold, brilliant wings of fire bursting to life on his back. He let out a sigh, as if content, and with one beat of the fiery wings he was off, heading right towards the balcony.

While he was flying, Wish got closer and closer to the balcony. What exactly the spotlights were pointing at was suddenly becoming much more clear.

On the balcony stood 13 people. They were all a mix of races, all of whom wearing themed outfits, some wearing blue outfits with an oceanic style, others wore green outfits with a more rustic style. The only real notable differences were which ones were girls, boys, and everyone had a different eye color, all correlating to colors of… Traits? It made no sense to Wish, as 12 out of the 13 people on the balcony were humans, who never showed their traits in their eyes. 

The 13th person is the one who caught Wish’s eyes. As he got closer and closer, he could see that they were a skeleton, a Sans nonetheless. This made Wish’s heart leap with excitement. Maybe if he could talk to this universe’s Sans, they could explain what exactly was going on here.

Wish flew directly in front of the balcony, watching the figures to see if any of them could see him or even cared. What was strange was the humans didn’t seem to be able to see him, but the skeleton… they stared right into his eyes, their own eyes gray and numb looking. They wore a passive frown on their face. 

Wish looked the skeleton up and down. Wish could tell the skeleton was a woman, as she wore a flowy, floor-length gray ball gown covered in sequins to mimic the stars. She also had strange markings on her skull, next to her eyes on the outside. They looked like… Eyelash marks? But skeletons didn’t have eyelashes. 

As Wish looked at the strange skeleton woman, his eyes flashed gold for a moment. He was using his magic to scan her soul.

Inside the girl’s chest was a gray heart, her soul. But souls didn’t naturally appear gray… Gray was one of the rarest soul types ever, no one from Wish’s records had a gray soul… Wish’s eyes widened as he stared at the strange girl, tilting his head. Her eyes hadn’t moved from his body, watching him with that same silent, dead look.  
Wish took this as permission to get closer. With one more flap of his fiery wings, he landed on the balcony right behind the 13th person, his wings disappearing from behind him.  
“Hello.” He said quietly, watching the girl carefully. The girl’s body shifted, yet she kept her gaze on the spot where Wish was. It was silent for a moment, and Wish wondered if the girl had even heard him before he heard her respond quietly.

“Hello.” Her voice was soft and high, angelic sounding, only confirming Wish’s assumption that she was a woman. 

Wish smiled faintly when he heard her response, stepping forward so he was just barely not touching her. 

“My name is Wish.” He said quietly into her ear, making the girl shiver a little. He stepped back, giving her a bit of space. “What’s your name?”

The girl pauses again, but this time she seemed to think instead of just straight up ignore him. 

“I suppose it’s Ophicious now.” She said quietly, leaning back on her heels slightly. Wish tilted his head again, frowning a little. 

“...Right” Wish said, humming a little. “I’ll just call you Ophi.” Then he looked around, left to right. “Can you tell me what’s going on right now?”

“This is the Marking ceremony. Are you not familiar with this? Are you new here?” The girl sounded confused now, turning to watch Wish only for a moment before turning back to the view. “I’m not even going to ask how no one else can see you.”

Wish sighed. He always had to explain this to every Sans he came across. It was rather annoying. 

“I'm uh... I'm two gods sealed in an artificially religiously-based body from an alternate universe here to help with... uh... well, sad people I suppose.” 

Saying it out loud in that way made Wish sound like an insane person, but it was the truth. The girl didn’t respond, which made Wish slightly uncomfortable. He rocked on his heels for a count of three before speaking again. 

“You’re… Super popular aren’t you? And the way you said your name… It was as if it was given to you recently…”

The girl let out a sigh, rolling her eyes slightly. Suddenly, the spotlights shut off, leaving all the figures in the dark, Wish now hidden in the girl’s shadow. Then she turns around, facing Wish. She was shorter than him but looked past him through the now open door leading to whatever was inside of the castle. She walked past Wish, making a small hand motion for him to follow behind her. He hummed and shrugged. What the hell, right?

As the pair walked through the door, Wish can now see a large hallway, doors on either side of the wall. The girl hums and walks down to the very end of the hall, turning right. The whole time Wish followed behind her. She opened the door in front of her, walking inside with no other words. Wish followed her, closing her door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains lots of fluff, personal lore, some sex scenes, and a whole lot of adorable family stuff with a lot of action. This story has a lot of everything and has been worked on for about 5 years now. Thank you for reading.


End file.
